Awakening
by rogueknightxx
Summary: A Fanfiction about MALEC and the progressive relationship between Alec and Magnus, this story is mostly aligned to the to series and will include lemons and extra details that many of us shadowhunter fans are dreaming of...


**Awakening**

 **MALEC Fanfiction**

 **This Fanfiction will be aligned with the shadowhunters:Mortal Instruments TV series rather than the Mortal Instruments Books, I haven't read the books yet..I haven't been able to get my hands on a copy of that glorious literature, so bare with me! I will do my best to make this the cutest, fluffiest, lemoniest MALEC you have yet to read. I will be attempting to do over 50 chapters to make it a decent sized story. And I hope you all enjoy! First time writer so all feedback is greatly appreciated! Reviews will make my day so please do write words of encouragement in that little box at the end of each chapter!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **ALEC POV**

The institute has been a bit of a chaotic environment since Clary arrived, everyone is asking questions about her mother Jocelyn and are suspicious of her being the daughter of Valentine; I for one have yet to see a reason to trust her.

Everyone seems to be welcoming her with open arms just because she's one of us...I feel that I'm the only one who sees reason and is hesitant about accepting a total stranger into our ranks. Since she arrived my Parabatai Jace has been following her around everywhere like a lost puppy, how is it that she's here all of five minutes and already he has eyes only for her! It's been a few days since Clary first became a ShadowHunter and we have been on countless missions to acquire information on the mortal cup, although Clary's only concern is finding her mother; the rest of us are in desperate search of the cup, it would literally be the end of everything if Valentine and his group of rogue ShadowHunters known as 'The Circle' got their hands on it. As of right now we're all off (Isabelle, Jace, Clary, and I) to see Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. We've set up a meeting at Pandemonium where a downworlder rave will be taking place, we've lured Magnus out of hiding by offering him his beloved ruby necklace.

*The group of shadowhunters walked boldly into Pandemonium*

As we walked through the overfilled club we were all we're overwhelmed by loud rave music, and equally nauseating flashing lights; there were mundanes in the club but mostly is was filled with downworlders-on our way in a group of Seelie girls were eyeing off jace..if I didn't know any better I'd have thought they were vampires waiting for the chance to devour him.."there, there he is" Jace's voice stated over the thumping music "where?" Replied Clary with a note of desperation, out of the corner of my eye I saw jace turn her body towards a group of downworlders at the back of the club...as we approached him I felt my heartbeat pick up a few paces and I silently cursed myself for my poor self control, Jace signalled Magnus and he gracefully approached our group-he was so bold and confident...it made heat course through my body. When he finally reached our group, after what seemed like a lifetime...but was probably nothing more than a few moments, he greeted us with a nod before eyeing our group...his gaze moved from Clary all the way to me, where he stopped and his face flickered with some kind of emotion...Appreciation? Desire? No,no I must be misreading it, although his gaze made sweat bead on my upper lip...

"Show me the necklace" he commanded Jace, I watched as Jace pulled the jewellery from his jacket pocket; Magnus reached for it but Jace snatched it back..."Give us what we want first" Jace instructed decisively, Magnus simply smirked and said "I have to check its authenticity" he pulled the necklace from Jace's grip. After a few moments he smiled and lifted his head, for some reason his gaze fell onto me..which is when I noticed his incredible golden, green cat-like eyes, I could lose myself in his eyes they were almost hypnotic. He looked as though he knew everything I was thinking and I felt heat rush to my cheeks and I promptly began staring at the concrete floor. "What is it that you need?" I heard him say in a very professional tone, "my mother said she had a warlock take away my memories, you were my only lead..." Clary said with uncertainty "ah yes Clary Fairchild..." he said with recognition "your mother came to me years ago and asked for my help, she told me to remove all your memories of this world, she wanted to keep you ignorant she believed it would keep you safe." He explained, "so you have my memories?" Clary asked happily "well...no, not anymore-I fed them, to a memory demon for safe keeping" "wait, you what?" Asked Jace incredulously "so how do I get my memories back?" Clary whimpered, Magnus seemed to ignore Jace's question and focused on Clary "I can summon the demon for you, and you can ask it for your memories back, but it will want something in return..." "what will it want?" Clary asked immediately "I don't know, it will decide in the moment", clary seemed lost in thought and after a few seconds of silence she answered "let's do it".

After about half an hour they had made their way to Magnus' lair in Brooklyn, Magnus took Clary into the back room and the rest of us waited in the lounge room, about 15 minutes later Magnus called us into the room. The room was large and empty except for the people now standing in it, the walls were maroon and clary was sitting in the centre of the room with a box of chalk, as we entered I saw that she was drawing a pentagram on the floor..which is normal for summoning demons. "Your quite the artist" Magnus noted "thanks...I get it from my mother" Clary responded.

After another five minutes, Clary completed the pentagram and Magnus signalled all of us to stand on one point of the star and to hold hands.."whatever you do don't let go" Magnus stressed, after we all nodded in acknowledgment he started to mutter in some foreign language..within minutes the demon was among them, the payment for Clarys' memories-we had to relinquish a memory of the most beloved person in our lives. As the demon drew out our memories they flashed in front of us like a scene from a movie; Clarys' was her mother, Isabelles' was her brother, Jaces' was Maryse and Robert (his foster parents), Magnus' was a woman who resembled him-possibly his mother and Mine was Jace...I was horrified to see his face appear in front of us, I'd gone to such great lengths to keep it from him. "The demon has deceived me!" I pulled away from the circle...it all happened so fast, Jace was snatched by the demon and Clary reacted on instinct and withdrew her Seraph blade "Clary if you kill the demon! Your memories will be lost!" Magnus shouted over the chaos, Clary hesitated but then struck the demon with the blade and it was over.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys! Will definitely be working on making them longer..its midnight and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open so I'm sadly going to have to end this one here! I hope it was ok, first chapter to my first ever piece of writing...well piece that I'm publishing to all you word hungry folk. Please leave reviews I'd love to know what you think. I'd really love some tips it was harder to write that first chapter than I thought. Will be working on chapter 2 tomorrow and will try to publish it by the end of the day. Bye for now. Xx**


End file.
